Masks and Mixed Signals
by casa-dilla
Summary: As another Bluebell tradition moves closer, Zoe Hart is having trouble of the romantic nature. But can a mysterious invitation be just what she needs to sort out her true desires? Post 1x22
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed my story Worst Case Scenario, which is just a fraction of THIS story written from Wade's perspective. This is a multi-chapter fic from Zoe's perspective with my own take on how I'd love to see Season 2 go down.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Hart of Dixie, not the characters and very unfortunately, not Zoe Hart's wardrobe. In addition, there is a portion of a poem in this chapter by Elinor Wylie, which I obviously don't own, since it was written way before I was born.

**Summary:** As another Bluebell tradition moves closer, Zoe Hart is having trouble of the romantic nature. But can a mysterious invitation be just what she needs to sort out her true desires?

_Special Thanks to Kayla- my amazing beta and personal sounding board. You're the best!_

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Dr. Zoe Hart leaned against the railing of the gazebo that sat in the center of town. She was in her full ball gown and a jeweled mask that had been a gift from the man she was waiting to meet. For a moment, all was quiet as she peered up at the dazzling stars overhead. Such beauty was lost in the brightness of New York City. Zoe took a deep breath, shaking off her nerves as she pondered all of the strange things that had led her to this moment.

She hadn't heard the footsteps approach from behind, but she felt his presence all of a sudden very acutely.

"Dr. Zoe Hart," he whispered huskily. His breath tickled Zoe's ear, causing her to shiver despite the warmth of the evening.

She paused, not sure how to respond. The whisper had disguised his voice enough that she couldn't tell if she recognized it or not. Finally, after a long moment she answered. "Why all the… mystery?" she asked, feeling her teeth chatter more with excitement and nervous energy than from cold. He chuckled then, a quiet, melodic sound that made every nerve in her body tingle. She tried to turn to face him, but he stopped her, gently resting his hands on the back of her arms. "Won't you tell me who you are?" she asked. Curiosity and excitement… maybe a hint of danger outweighed any panic she was feeling about her secret rendezvous. He leaned in close again.

"Soon," he whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes…"

* * *

-72 Hours Earlier-

Six weeks. That's how long it had been since everything in Bluebell had gone to hell. Six long, exhausting weeks since the storm of the year. Forty-two days since Bluebell's perfect couple had called off their wedding. One thousand and eight hours since the night she had spent with Wade.

Zoe thought back to that night often over the last six weeks. The smile on Wade's face when she had walked back into the room after answering the door. The complete shock she felt after receiving the news from George about the wedding being canceled. The way Wade had held her close as the rain beat against the roof. The secure feeling inside her when he let her fall asleep on his shoulder as he played with her hair. She was grateful that he hadn't been able to see the tears welling in her eyes as she drifted off to sleep thinking about how in the morning everything would change.

And change it did. In fact, the next morning she had woken alone. When she finally tracked Wade down at the Rammer Jammer the conflicted feeling inside her only grew.

"Hey Doc," he had said with a nod, signature grin gracing his features.

"Hi," she replied quietly. She accepted the cup of coffee that he placed in front of her and glanced around. The place was abuzz with word of the wedding that wasn't. Speculation abounded of why George and Lemon had called off the wedding and Zoe felt her cheeks flush overhearing at least a few of the assumptions.

She studied Wade carefully as he worked around the bar. There was no trace in his features of his feelings regarding the previous night. He was acting as he always had. Finally, Wade stopped in front of her to wipe down the counter long enough for her to say something.

"So, about last night…" Zoe began.

"Let's just call it what it was, Doc," he replied calmly. Zoe met his eyes and gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to continue. Waiting for him to explain what she couldn't put into words. That maybe there was something more between them than just sexual chemistry and witty banter. She could feel a blush on her cheeks from the memories alone. But the words that came out of his mouth expressed none of those emotions. "A do-over from the heat wave," he explained casually. "Ya know a free pass… tension relief. Whatever."

Zoe bit down on her bottom lip, fearful to reply. The night before had not been that for her. It had been the beginning of something, not the end. But with George showing up at her door, she wasn't sure which beginning she wanted more; the one she had imagined and hoped for since she had first arrived in Bluebell, or the one she had only realized for the first time the night before. Finally, she dared to meet his eyes again. "But the barn… I thought-"

Wade shrugged. "Guess you thought wrong, Doc." And then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Thinking back on it now, she regretted calling the electrician, but she hadn't been able to handle the thought that she was just another one night stand to Wade. It was that day that she pulled out the yellow pages and located the closest electrician and called him to fix the fuse box. She knew it was the wrong move. Even then she knew the bruise to her ego wasn't worth that. And the first time she made a cup of coffee and no lights flickered- nothing, in fact, happened- the dull hollow ache in her confirmed it. Confirmed that what she and Wade had shared would never be shared again.

After word spread of the wedding being canceled, Lemon had taken Magnolia to the Breeland cottage on the coast for the summer. Brick went there most weekends and Lavon had been once or twice- although the only people to know about that were Magnolia and Zoe.

Since the wedding/storm debacle, things had changed drastically for Zoe Hart. Although she had made dinner for George a few days after Lemon left town, Zoe made him keep his distance-which wasn't easy considering she went weak-kneed every time he smiled at her. She had explained to George that he needed time to process the end of his relationship and they agreed, once again, to simply remain friends for a while. Zoe hated to admit it, but she was beginning to wonder if Wade had been right about the best way to get over 'golden boy'. After the night she had spent with Wade, somehow her feelings for George were different. And since then, she and Wade had managed to avoid one another completely. With Lavon working more and visiting Lemon, Zoe was beginning to feel the lonesome effects of her hiatus from men since the storm.

If there was one bright side it was that Zoe and Annabeth were spending time together again. They had been to Mobile a few times to go shopping and they spent most Wednesday nights at the Rammer Jammer when Shelley was bartending for Ladies Night.

In fact, it was on this particular Wednesday night that Zoe found herself sitting at the bar waiting for Annabeth. It had been an exhausting day at the office since Brick had left that afternoon to get Magnolia and Lemon for the Founder's weekend events. Zoe was almost through with her third $2 margarita when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. The words "Be there soon" flashed across the screen with Annabeth's name hovering above them.

Zoe knew that the staff at the Rammer Jammer would be switching shifts soon, which meant that Shelley and Annabeth should be there about the same time. She was starved for dirt on her friend's lives since all her romance now consisted of living vicariously through them. Zoe sighed and took a long drink from her glass. Turning back toward the counter, her eyes widened in horror as she spotted a particular blond bartender stacking glasses at the other end of the bar.

"How's the drink?" Wade drawled coolly, making his way toward where she sat.

"What are you _**doing**_ here?" Zoe asked harshly.

Wade quirked a brow. "Nice to see you too, Doc," he replied. Then after a beat. "And I work here."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean. It's Wednesday."

"Huh," he countered. "So it is."

"You don't _**work**_ on Wednesdays."

"And yet here I am."

Zoe felt her cheeks flush. It was the most they'd spoken in weeks and she couldn't help but feel that same jolt of electricity course through her even after everything that had happened. She told herself it was the tequila and tried not to think about the night they'd spent together. Somehow, snapshots still trickled through her mind and she wondered, not for the first time, how she had let Wade turn her into just one of his many one-night-stands.

"Considering another?" He asked, as if he'd heard her thoughts.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, sputtering. "Why? Why would you ask that?"

The corner of his mouth drew up in a lopsided smirk. "'Cause you're still sitting at my bar," he replied gesturing to her empty glass.

"Another _**drink**_" she deduced aloud. She sucked the last liquid through her straw and pushed her glass toward him.

"'Course another drink," he answered. "What'd you think I was talkin' about?"

"Nothing." Zoe shook her head, avoiding his gaze. "I'll definitely have another."

"Make that two," said a voice from behind her, and Zoe turned to see Annabeth standing there. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, not sure she could handle more time alone with Wade considering the way her thoughts had already begun mingling anger and desire, seemingly the only two things she felt whenever he was around.

Over the next few hours, Zoe had a good time with Annabeth, despite Wade being the only bartender working. It turned out Shelley had taken the night off because she had a date and everyone in town knew Wade wouldn't turn down an evening of supplying alcoholic beverages to tipsy twenty-something coeds.

Zoe hadn't had much more to drink after Annabeth had gotten there; she knew what happened when she was around Wade with alcohol in her system, and she knew that was one path she shouldn't be foraging down again any time soon.

It had gotten late, and the place had mostly cleared out by the time Annabeth and Jake's wedding song came over the loud speakers. At first, her reaction had been shock, followed quickly by what Zoe assumed to be a few silent, nostalgic tears. But after insisting Wade pour her a few more shots, which she downed instantly, Annabeth had become more tears and snot than anything else.

After a few moments, Wade came back over to clear their glasses, and Zoe pulled out her wallet to pay. Seeing the state Annabeth was in, Wade leaned across the bar.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'," he said to Annabeth, almost soothingly. "You're still young and pretty enough to find a man. Long as you stop all that paradin' around with Lemon and the debutantes. Hell, if ya weren't all blotchy and crying right now I'd even be willin-"

Annabeth burst into tears, cutting him off. After only a few moments, she was sobbing. Wade glanced at her and frowned. "Last call!" He yelled to the three other patrons in the bar.

"Really?" Zoe said indignantly. She gave Wade a disapproving look. "That's what you say to the drunk girl whose husband just left her?" Zoe forced herself not to allow any other reasons for her disapproval of Wade hitting on Annabeth to enter her mind. Right now she had to take care of her friend. Her personal drama could wait.

Wade shrugged.

"Of course," Zoe said sarcastically. "You don't care. That would require you to be serious about something. And Wade Kinsella doesn't do serious."

He arched a brow. "You done, doc?"

"As a matter of fact… No," Zoe replied. "Why is everything such a huge joke to you, Wade? Are you really incapable of taking _**anything**_ seriously?"

"Why should I? When you've got enough serious for the both of us," Wade snapped back.

Zoe recoiled defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that everything's life or death with you, _Dr. Hart_." He spat her name like poison. "At least I know how to have a good time."

"I know how-" Annabeth tried to stand from her bar stool and fell on the floor. Zoe bent to help her friend up. With her arm wrapped securely around Annabeth's waist, Zoe dropped some folded bills on the counter and glanced at Wade. "I need to get her home." From the look on Wade's face, he understood hers was the kind of tone that meant that they'd be finishing their conversation at a later date.

* * *

Thursday morning, Zoe's alarm clock went off later than normal. As a thank you for covering the office the day before so he could pick up his girls, Brick had insisted that Zoe take the morning off. After the night she had getting Annabeth home, calmed down and finally in bed, sleeping in was just what the doctor ordered- no pun intended.

Zoe lay in bed for several minutes staring at the ceiling before ultimately deciding to get up. She pulled her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head and slid her feet into her slippers. After a cup of coffee and no power shortages at the carriage house, Zoe showered and dressed, heading to Lavon's to scrounge up some breakfast.

"Mornin' Z," the mayor said with a smile from the counter. "Rough night?"

Zoe frowned. "That obvious?"

Lavon grinned. "Nah- Wade was in here earlier. Said you two got into an argument last night."

"Just like old times," Zoe sighed, stealing a piece of bacon from Lavon's plate. Of course, that was a lie. Before there had always been an underlying current of respect and friendship. At least, Zoe had thought there was.

"I still think you two would have been good together," Lavon said thoughtfully.

Zoe dismissed the thought immediately with a shake of her head. "I was just another in his long, long, long, long, long string of one night stands," she said with a frown. "I should have… I don't know taken antibiotics or started a support group or something," she sighed, still not sure she meant the words that were leaving her lips.

"Wade's not _**that**_ bad." Lavon must have either noticed her mood or the look on her face because his next words were, "Alright, switch gears. I want to talk to you about the benefit."

Zoe sighed heavily. As far as she was concerned it was the worst idea in the world considering her track record. "Lavon, please no. The parade last year is what made the town hate me." He gave her a look. "Fine. It was one of _**many**_ reasons that the town came to hate me. But-"

Lavon held up a hand to silence her. "This isn't about the parade." Zoe looked at him expectantly. "Every ten years, Bluebell has a special fundraiser for upcoming building and renovation projects. This year is the 310th anniversary of the founding of Bluebell. And the Historical Society has decided to throw a masquerade."

"I know," she said with an arched brow. "They've been setting up all week. It's in two days."

"Well that's why we need to talk." Lavon paused. "Y'see, I need you to go."

Zoe laughed. She turned her attention to the bagels on the counter and pushed one down into the toaster.

"Z, you know how many times I do things for you that I don't want to do?"

She looked at him guiltily before answering, "A lot?"

"Damn straight a lot. For one thing, Lavon Hayes does _**not**_ do girlie relationship talk. All of a sudden you come to town and I feel like an understudy for Dr. Phil."

Zoe sighed. "Why do you need me there? You know my history with town events. I tend to either ruin the entire thing or make someone incredibly mad at me. Usually both." She met Lavon's eyes, realizing he wasn't going to budge on this request. "Fine. I'll go. But you better at least tell me why."

Lavon avoided her gaze. "Well, Lemon's comin' back today." He paused. "Just need you there… ya know, in case things don't go right."

Zoe scoffed. "I'm your _**back up**_ date?"

"You promised." He retorted.

Zoe laughed. "What is this fifth grade?" Seeing that her humor was not going to have an effect she said, "Fine," and then paused. "But just so you know, this is the worst favor ever." She turned and walked toward the door. "Ever, Lavon!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing out the door.

* * *

It was still well before noon when Zoe arrived at the office. Work had become her solace now that things were so messed up with Wade and George. Zoe had come to realize how much she had changed over the last year and she was beginning to find that maybe her dream of being a heart surgeon wasn't really her dream after all. After all, she had made the choice to stay in Bluebell for a reason. Because it would make her a better person. Bluebell had grown to be a place she almost enjoyed and Zoe was finding that investing in peoples lives could potentially be more rewarding than performing surgery.

"Dr. Hart," Addie said with a smile from the reception desk. "We weren't expectin' you for a few hours yet."

Zoe's head snapped up, being pulled from her thoughts. "I know. I have some paperwork to get done. Don't worry about interrupting the patient rotation. Brick can handle it, I'm sure."

Addie nodded. Zoe was sure Addie was relieved that she and Brick had finally found some common ground instead of fighting over every patient that walked through the door. Everyone seemed to notice the change in the small doctor's office. Zoe had to admit, it made her a little happier to go to work in the morning. "Present for you in there," Addie gestured to Zoe's office. "Arrived a few minutes ago."

Interest sufficiently piqued, Zoe made her way into her office where a single pink peony sat on top of an envelope and a box wrapped in silver paper. Zoe peeked her head back out into the hallway. "Addie?" she questioned, calling down the hall. "Do you know who left this?"

Addie shrugged. "The delivery boy from Betty's came in with the flower about ten minutes ago," she said looking up from the file she was working on. "The other things were here on your desk when I came in first thing."

Zoe frowned at Addie and turned her attention back to the strange gift. Carefully, she picked up the flower and breathed in the sweet scent that she favored above all other flowers. She forced herself to think back and remember if she had told anyone of her love for peonies. She couldn't recall any specific instances, but perhaps she let it slip at some point without realizing it. Zoe placed the flower into a small glass vase on her desk before picking up the envelope.

It was a thick, creamy paper with _Dr. Zoe Hart_ scrawled across the front of it. Smiling, she opened it and pulled out a piece of the same thick paper with the words

_In masks outrageous and austere  
The years go by in single file;  
But none has merited my fear,  
And none has quite escaped my smile._

Zoe read the words over and over. They tugged at some distant memory of college American Lit., but she couldn't place the poet that wrote them. Carefully she slid the paper back into the envelope and set it down on the desk. Turning her attention finally to the small box, she picked it up and lifted the lid. The tissue paper inside concealed the gift and for a brief moment Zoe let her mind wander at who the gift may be from. Originally she thought Lavon was making up for the inconsiderate 'date' proposal earlier that morning, but this seemed to have require more planning than an hour or so. And it seemed like the poem carried more significance than just someone backing up a friend at a dance.

Gingerly, she pushed the tissue paper back to reveal a delicate mask with silver gems. Looking from the box to the flower and envelope on the desk, Zoe wondered who had gone through all the trouble to put this together. Maybe it had been Lavon. After all, it was only two days before the big dance and it didn't seem likely that anyone else (i.e. George) would wait so long to ask her. Besides, with Lemon coming back this weekend, Zoe couldn't picture George asking her anyway- he wouldn't want to hurt Lemon by parading around town with the person Lemon hated most.

Picking up the mask to further inspect it, Zoe noticed a business card tucked in the folds of the tissue paper. It was for a dress shop in Mobile. Her brow furrowed as she turned the small card over and saw the words "they'll take care of you" written on the back. She returned the mask to the box and closed the lid. Despite the fact that she really didn't like surprises, Zoe found herself excited and intrigued by the new turn of events. She slid the envelope and box into her purse and pulled the strap up over her shoulder. Zoe took one last quick sniff of the peony, poured some water into the vase and then headed to the reception desk.

"Done with your paperwork already, Dr. Hart?" Addie asked with a knowing smile.

"Not exactly," Zoe replied. "I'm… uhh… I'll be back after lunch."

Addie tried to hold back a smile. "Secret admirer?"

"No? Yes? Well, maybe," Zoe looked at Addie, confused.

"Get anything good?" Addie asked.

"An invitation, I think," Zoe responded. "To the masquerade."

Addie closed the file she was working on and looked Zoe in the eye. "You go on and have fun now, Dr. Hart. You've been workin' too hard these last few weeks."

"But Brick-" Zoe started, pointing to the older man's office.

"I'll take care of Dr. Breeland," Addie cut Zoe off. She put her hand over Zoe's on the counter and gave the young doctor a smile. "You just come back when you're done."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/subscribed. It means so much. I appreciate all of the kind words. I had the idea to kind of start at the end of the story and then go back to the beginning, which I hope is obvious from the first part of chapter 1. I hope you'll all bear with me until the end to find out who Zoe's mystery guy is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true.

_Special thanks again to my amazing beta, Kayla. Now without further ado..._

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Zoe left the office and headed straight back to the mayor's house. Lavon had not been happy about Zoe taking his car again. He said it seemed like every time she borrowed it something went wrong. She had hinted that he should have known she was going to need it to go to Mobile, but if he knew anything about the present in her office, he didn't let it show. "I'm some kind of psychic now?" he had responded and then muttered something about Cajuns and voodoo that Zoe couldn't quite make sense of as he walked away. Zoe had taken that as a yes and grabbed the keys to the Navigator.

It hadn't taken her long to get to Mobile now that she had learned the roads. The small costume and dress rental store known as _Identity _was on the main strip that Zoe had been down dozens of times. Somehow though, she had never come across the store before. The bell on the door chimed announcing Zoe's entrance and it appeared that the woman behind the counter barely noticed. Zoe could hear a TV on but couldn't see it. The dramatic music sounded like a soap opera and Zoe just smiled as she perused the racks. She browsed a few moments and found a couple of dresses to try on when the woman working there finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry dear. These things just get the better of me sometimes," she said. "The love triangles are always my favorite."

Zoe smiled, thinking about her own sordid tale. Sleeping with one guy while having feelings for another, only to have that one leave their fiancé and then not date said guy? She was probably certifiable. Not to mention it was the perfect plot line for any soap opera.

"Looking for anything special?" The woman asked and then turned her attention back to the television. "Oops! It's back on. You let me know if you need any help, dear."

"Ok," Zoe said quietly, more to herself than anything and turned her attention back to the racks of dresses. She found two more that she thought might work and made her way to a dressing room. While changing into the first dress, Zoe once again considered the events that had led her there. The note she had received had initially made her think the whole thing was orchestrated by George, but she was beginning to think that maybe it was someone else. Could she have a secret 'secret admirer'? Perhaps it was Judson? No, certainly not after the way things ended with him. Maybe Jesse? Did Zoe really know him enough to warrant this kind of attention from him? Sure, she knew he was Wade's brother but…

Wait. It couldn't be… could it? Wade?

Zoe pushed the thought from her mind immediately. It quickened her heart rate and caused butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't explain, and wasn't really sure she wanted to think about. She zipped the back of the dress up and exited the fitting room to stand in front of the three sided mirror. For now, she forced herself not to think about who was behind all of this. Instead she focused on finding a way to be happy and giddy about the surprise, rather than allowing the building tension and anxiety she always felt when it came to surprises get to her.

"Goooood night, aren't you just the purtiest thing?" the woman running the place replied breathlessly. She had come over to see how Zoe was doing and was looking at Zoe's reflection in the mirror. "Ye'll be the belle of the ball in that." She smiled, nodding her head approvingly at Zoe's mirror image. "Sorry about before. I get caught up in them stories sometimes. I'm Mellie."

Zoe laughed. "Thanks," she said. "And it's nice to meet you. I'm Zoe." Zoe looked at herself again in the mirror. She really did feel beautiful in the gown. The dress she had on was a strapless deep blue with silver flowers on the corset bodice. It had that old timey feel with a ruffled a-line cut that exposed a black lace detail. She had pulled the mask out of the box and held it up over her eyes to get the full effect.

"That mask," Mellie said, squinting her eyes to get a better look. A look of recognition crossed her face and she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my stars," she said quietly.

Zoe furrowed her brow and looked at the shop owner curiously. "You know this mask?" She asked. "It was given to me as a… a secret rendezvous, I guess."

Mellie smiled knowingly. "Yes, dear," she replied, moving closer to Zoe and taking her hand. "Young man that came in for that mask… said it was for a very special girl."

Zoe removed the mask from her eyes, thinking this could be her chance. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Mellie shook her head. "A surprise, I thought he said."

Zoe smiled. She should have known he would cover his tracks… whoever he was. "Yes, well you see it was supposed to be. But how am I supposed to thank him if I don't know who it is?"

"I suppose when he asks you to dance," Mellie grinned matter-of-factly. And then her voice sounded very far off, "It's like a real life fairy tale."

Zoe sighed. "Just call me Cinderella." It wasn't that Zoe wasn't excited about the prospect of the man who sent the mask. It was just that over the course of her lifetime, surprises had never ended well for Zoe and she had grown to seriously dislike them. Plus, she preferred to be prepared for things, and with surprises she could never quite be completely prepared.

"I'll tell you this," Mellie said, dreamily. "He was _very _handsome."

Zoe smiled politely. "Thank you." She turned back to the mirror to give herself another once over. "I think I'll take this one."

Mellie nodded and headed toward the register while Zoe changed back into her clothes. As she changed, Zoe felt a twinge of guilt over why she was even going through with this in the first place. She knew that the chances were slim of her being here right now if Wade hadn't said what he had the night before. But the fact that he kept insisting that she was so serious, that she was basically incapable of having fun really offended her. She knew how to have fun. Sure, maybe it wasn't the same type of irresponsible, juvenile fun that Wade was used to having like getting drunk, having tons of sex and playing video games, but Zoe Hart knew how to have a good time.

For one thing she… Zoe paused.

When _**was**_ the last time she did anything fun? The spur of the moment trip to New Orleans to with George? They had spent the entire night pretending to be newlyweds on their honeymoon and it was exactly how Zoe had always pictured a future with George. She smiled at the memory. At the time, she hadn't imagined anything ever being better than that night.

But there was obviously something keeping her from pursuing a relationship with George. She explained it away in her mind as just letting him have time to move on from Lemon- she didn't want to be a rebound after all- but there was something else rooted deep in the pit of her stomach that told her the timing with George was never going to be right.

Zoe fluffed her hair in the mirror and silently cursed herself for being so back and forth between Wade and George. After all, Wade had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in anything with her anymore. And George had told her specifically that he couldn't marry Lemon knowing that he had unresolved feelings for someone else. For her. There shouldn't be any doubt in her mind anymore. They had made the decision for her. So why did she still feel so conflicted?

Her phone rang and Zoe looked down to see George's name. Coincidence? There was only one way to find out.

"George," she said into the phone after answering.

"Zoe," he responded. She could hear the smile in his voice. "What are you up to today?" His voice was casual, curious.

"In Mobile right now," Zoe replied with a smile as an idea formed in her head. Maybe she could trip him up and make him admit to masterminding this whole thing. "Was supposed to go to this place called Identity for a dress for Saturday. Have you heard of it? Anyway- I decided to go somewhere else instead." She paused. "So that's where I am… you know… somewhere… Else." She frowned at herself in the mirror at her pathetic attempt at a lie. Obviously she hadn't thought it through all the way.

There was a long pause. "Oh. Well okay then." Silence again. "Listen, the reason I'm calling is I wanted to see if you had plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow like Friday?" She asked, shimmying into her pants and zipping them up.

"Well, today is Thursday," he replied.

"Tomorrow…" she questioned again. "Not Saturday?" Zoe asked, confused. This wasn't where she had seen the conversation going in her head. There was silence. "Umm… I'm free."

"Perfect," he replied, sounding pleased. "I'll see you at seven."

"But-" she looked at the phone, seeing that he had already hung up. "Great job Zoe," she said, rolling her eyes at herself in the mirror. "You would be a terrible interrogator, so you might as well cross CIA agent off your bucket list right now."

She pushed her phone into her pocket and gave herself a quick once-over before putting the dress back on the hanger and exiting the dressing room. Zoe made her way to the register where it looked like Mellie was already engrossed in another show. Zoe placed the dress on the counter and began rooting through her purse.

"You take credit, right?" she asked, distractedly. She had learned not to assume anything in Alabama. Because as soon as she thought she knew how things worked, she was proven wrong over and over again.

"Oh honey, bless your heart," Mellie replied, not taking her eyes off the TV. Zoe wasn't sure if the woman was talking to her or the show she was watching. "You're all set."

Zoe gave Mellie a curious look. "Yes, I am. That's… why I'm here…at the counter…to pay?" It came out more like a question than a comment. Seriously, she needed to stop assuming.

"No dear," Mellie said with a laugh. "That is taken care of. Your mystery man took care of it already."

"Oh," Zoe said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Mellie replied. "He said, when that pretty little Yankee girl comes in here carryin' the mask, you don't take a dime of her money."

Zoe laughed. "Now I'm sure I have no idea who it could be."

Mellie blushed. "I may be embellishin' a little." She paused. "But let me put that in a bag and yer ready to go, sweetie." Mellie took the dress and zipped it inside a black garment bag before handing it back to Zoe.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. "Thanks." She made her way to the door.

"You'll have a great time with that mystery man!" Mellie called after Zoe. "Good Lord willin' and the creek don' rise!"

Zoe paused briefly at the door. "I'll never understand Alabama," she muttered under her breath as she pushed the door open and exited onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Zoe laid awake that night listening to the rain splatter on the roof above her. It lulled her and calmed her mind, but she knew she would eventually have to figure out what she wanted. Zoe knew that she and George would be good together- the night in New Orleans had been proof enough of that. But she also couldn't deny that what she and Wade had shared meant more to her than just a one night stand. He had been right the night of the wedding. There was something between them. But, the problem was she hadn't been able to bring herself to make a decision. And so for now, she had kept them both at a distance intentionally. She knew, though, that neither Wade nor George would be single forever and besides it wasn't like she expected either of them to wait around for her. Zoe Hart might think highly of herself, but that was pushing it.

The sound and smell of the rain always made her think of Wade- their first (alcohol induced) kiss, the smirk that seemed to accompany every one of his smart-ass remarks, the way he looked at her when she'd caught him a time or two, the sweet murmurs that night in bed that made her feel like she belonged to him and him alone.

But she couldn't think about Wade without comparing him to George. Engrained in her memory was the night she and George had met unexpectedly in Mobile for the Woody Allen movie and then gone out for drinks afterwards. That had been the night she realized the depth of her feelings for George. And then there was New Orleans where they played house and discovered just how amazing their life together would be. But. He had also been off limits so long that Zoe forced herself not to hope. When she'd gotten word that Lemon and George were going through with the wedding, that George had in fact chosen Lemon over her, Zoe forced herself to remove the possibility, to squelch the hope she had felt after New Orleans.

She had, instead, allowed herself to give in to the feelings she had tried so hard not to have for Wade. He was a bad boy, a womanizer, and she knew it. The same things that drew her to him had also been what kept her away. Together wasn't a word in Wade's vocabulary. He did one night stands not relationships. They would never end up 'together'. Besides which, they argued and bickered non-stop. So why did she still find herself thinking of him? Why did she still feel like the night she had spent with him mattered?

She thought back, once more, to that night. Her mind lingered on the gentle kisses, the way he had interlaced their fingers when he held her close. Then she recalled something else- something that until now had lain dormant in her memories. A perfect moment with her head on his chest, the only sounds were the beating of his heart and the rain on the roof.

"I love the rain," she had breathed, almost silently.

"What about it?" Wade had asked in response, tracing circles with his finger tips across her shoulder and down her arm.

"The smell, the feeling of getting caught in an unexpected shower on a hot afternoon." She sighed, content. "But mostly, just listening to it. So peaceful."

Wade began quietly humming a tune.

"What's that?" Zoe asked, not recognizing the song.

He broke off unexpectedly and shifted his weight to look at her. "We should go out there," he said, gesturing outside.

Zoe laughed dismissively. "Why?"

"I don't know," Wade replied. "Why not?"

Zoe turned to lie on her side and faced him. "For one thing, it's dark. For another, it's raining. For another, we're naked."

Wade sighed. "So serious," he paused. "Do you ever just do anything without thinking about the consequences, Zoe?"

She smiled. "I did tonight." She leaned in and kissed him then, trying to stifle the hint of a feeling that the consequences of this night may be already catching up to her.

Sure enough, five minutes later had been the knock on the door that changed everything.

Zoe fell asleep wondering about the song that Wade had been humming that night six weeks ago. Something in the back of her mind was itching toward the surface. There was some significance to that song; she knew there had to be. She had several fitful dreams that night but the one recurring theme in every dream was that whatever that song had been, it was the key to everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to everyone's reviews, alerts and faves. They make my week! If you read, please review... they're like crack for writers.

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Friday morning came considerably earlier than Zoe would have liked. The sound of power tools, of things being hammered and the loud and incessant twang of country music carried across the water that separated the carriage house and gate house. The sounds filtered into her open window before the clock read 6 a.m. making it impossible for her to sleep.

"Wade," Zoe growled, half awake and then smashed a pillow over her head, which did little to stifle the commotion outside. Zoe missed the days when making a cup of coffee or blow-drying her hair would have silenced the noise outside. She briefly considered turning on every appliance that she owned in hopes that it would have the same effect, but she knew it was no use. Sometimes she missed the way Wade would storm over after she shorted the fuse box, demanding that she stop using all of her "girlie stuff" so he could play Guitar Hero.

But the way Wade was treating her now- avoiding her whenever possible or acting like he could care less- made her feel like it meant nothing to him. Wasn't that what one-night-stands were supposed to be after all? Just meaningless sex?

No wonder she'd never had one before. She obviously wasn't cut out for it.

When she couldn't stand listening to some twangy crooner begging "country girl, shake it for me" anymore, Zoe let out a frustrated groan and headed for the shower. At least there she could think straight- although after the last couple of days, she wasn't sure that was even a good idea anymore.

Zoe had always had a tendency to over analyze things. In her work, it generally produced positive results which had landed her at the top of her class in both undergrad and medical school. However, in real life, overanalyzing was messy. It required involving feelings and emotions and a lot of possibilities. And it was Zoe's experience that things ended in either heartbreak or ego bruise. Neither of which she was particularly fond of.

But now that she was becoming more and more involved in the life of Bluebell, it seemed that messy situations were harder to avoid. The whole George and Lemon thing for example. If Zoe had never moved to town, the local 'it-couple' would be happily married right now and George would be blissfully ignorant of any past indiscretions of his new bride. But instead, the wedding had been cancelled, George had grown to have feelings for Zoe and Lemon and Lavon were once again… whatever they were.

Zoe wrapped a towel around her and headed for the closet, where she dug briefly for something wear. Finally deciding on a short, belted Kelly green skirt and cream sleeveless blouse, Zoe kicked several pairs of shoes around in the bottom of her closet until finding her nude peep-toe heels. She slid the heels on and dumped the contents of one purse into a coral colored one and checked the mirror. Her hair definitely did not agree with this kind of weather.

The racket outside had gotten louder, if that was even possible, and Zoe was beginning to get the notion to give Wade a piece of her mind. For now, she decided to take the high road and find something useful to do instead. Since she was up considerably earlier than normal, (and both the Rammer Jammer and her office were closed for at least another hour) Zoe decided to take the time to pick out what she was going to wear that night for her date with George. She found two solid options, one that was casual and another that was dressier and decided that despite her failed attempt at recon the day before, she would at least get enough information out of George to know what best to wear.

And then the chain saw roared to life. And it was the last straw. Zoe glanced at the clock on her bedside table which read 6:43a.m. Without thinking about it, she charged out of the carriage house and straight for the truck bed that Wade was working on.

"Do you have _**any**_ consideration at all, or did the copious amounts of alcohol over your lifetime kill every good brain cell you ever had?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wade released the throttle on the chainsaw, and once the life sputtered out of it, he set it down on the ground. It was obvious from the look on his face that he hadn't, in fact, heard a single word she has just screamed at him. "What are you goin' on about now?" He said with a perturbed look.

"Do you _**know**_ what time it is?"

"Early," he replied, before taking a long drink from a bottle of water. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Couldn't sleep. 'Sides, looks like you're plenty awake."

Zoe scoffed. "Only because your damn country music and hammering woke me up!"

He smiled. "Glad I could be of service," he replied shortly. "Now, if you'll 'scuse me." He picked the chainsaw back up again, hand on the starter.

Somehow, Zoe's anger dissipated and her expression softened. "Wade, wait," Zoe said, reaching her hand out but not touching him.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"When did it get like this with us?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Like what?" Wade questioned. "This is how it is. How it's always been."

Zoe frowned. Not always, she wanted to say, but she refrained.

"If you're done yellin', I've got a float to finish for Lavon." And with that, the chainsaw roared back to life, sufficiently ending the conversation.

* * *

Sometimes- like that morning- Zoe missed the bagels and croissants and fancy breakfasts and brunches of New York City. She missed having twenty choices of restaurants within a three block radius to choose from. Most of all, she missed spinach, goat cheese and olive egg white omelets. She glanced over the same six breakfast items that had been on the menu at the Rammer Jammer since she'd moved to town and wondered if the selection had become a town constitution. Knowing Bluebell, it probably hadn't changed since the founding fathers ate here.

The thought made Zoe smile to herself. Shelley came over and filled the mug on the table with rich, hot coffee and Zoe's smile broadened. "You are an angel," Zoe said appreciatively.

"You're here early," Shelley replied.

Zoe gave Shelley a look that said she didn't want talk about it, and then remembered that she still needed details on her friend's outing a few nights ago. "Tell me how your date was," Zoe said, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"That was a secret!" Shelley exclaimed, before excitedly taking a seat at the table beside Zoe.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh. "You know nothing is a secret in this town, right?"

Shelley blushed. "A girl can dream." Zoe agreed with her there.

Zoe drained her cup of coffee as she listened to Shelley's detailed recap of her date with a restaurant owner in Mobile. It turned out she had been up there a few weeks ago doing some shopping and ended up sitting at a bar for dinner one night. Shelley's food had come out completely wrong and the owner overheard her explain the situation to the bartender. The owner, whose name was Jacob, had offered to let him pay for her dinner personally, and when she explained that she didn't need a comp, he insisted that he take her out to dinner instead. Wednesday night had been their first date and Shelley seemed completely infatuated.

After a brief pause, Shelley switched gears. "When are you gunna let George Tucker take you out, Zoe?" she asked, curiously.

Zoe laughed. "Tonight, apparently."

Shelley's jaw dropped. "You're serious!" She exclaimed. "Well it's about time you and Tucker figure out what's goin' on between you two. Spent enough time flirtin' over the last year."

Zoe put her head in her hands. "It wasn't on purpose…" she replied, feeling slightly ashamed. "At least not most of it."

"Hey Shel!" a patron yelled from across the restaurant.

"Oops," the waitress said with a smile, looking guiltily at Zoe. "I'll be right back."

Zoe glanced over the menu again, trying to decide what she was least averse to eating. For a few moments she let her mind wander, but it seemed that every time it ended up back at that night in her bedroom with Wade. Something about what he had hummed that night kept bothering her, and she decided once and for all to figure it out.

"Hey Shelley," Zoe said, when the other girl came back to her table. "I've got a question for you."

"The cook already said he won't make your fancy eggs Zo," Shelley sighed. "He said if I ask him again you can't eat here no more."

"No, it's not that," Zoe laughed. "Although, speaking of- I will have the scrambled eggs with wheat toast please." Shelley made a note on her pad. "I was wondering about a song. It's something specific. And it's kind of important." She paused. "Think you could help me out?"

Shelley nodded. "Sure. Just call me Music Wiki."

Zoe gave her a look and stifled a giggle. "I probably won't call you that."

"Ok," Shelley replied. "Just an idea. Anyway, what's the song?"

"Something about rain, I think. I'd know it if I heard it." Zoe sighed. "I know it's kind of vague. But it's a secret okay… don't say anything to anyone?"

Shelley smiled. "But I thought you said there were no-"

"I know what I said," Zoe answered. "Please, just this once?"

Shelley nodded. "How about this one?" She paused and then began singing, "_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, whiskey makes my baby feel a little_-"

"It's not that one," Zoe answered quickly with a shake of her head. She'd heard that song once or twice since moving to Bluebell, and there was no possible correlation to rain and that singer's success rate of getting girls in bed.

Shelley switched tunes immediately to a familiar Fleetwood Mac melody. "_Thunder only happens when it's raining…. Players only love you when they're playing…_"

Zoe frowned. "Nope. Not that one either."

Shelley thought for a moment. "I'll have to think about it, Zoe. Can I get back to you?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "You think of anything else, just let me know. Call, text, smoke signal, whatever."

Shelley agreed and headed off to clear a table.

Over the next hour while Zoe finally caught up on her files at the Rammer Jammer, Shelley had sung or hummed several songs about rain. Anything from "It's Raining Men" to "Purple Rain" to "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head". But so far, nothing had been right.

"Ohh! I got another one," Shelley said. She cleared her throat and then sang, "_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven._"

Zoe frowned. "Cute song, but nope. Not the right one."

"Hey guys!" Rose said with a smile as she approached their table. "Shelley, I LOVE that song. It's so good. Like O.M.G. my fave right now." She paused. "So what's going on?"

"Zoe's got a date with George!" Shelley exclaimed.

"Shh!" Zoe said, eyes bulging out of her head. Shelley covered her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"WHAT?" Rose exclaimed. She sat down next to Zoe excitedly. "Tell me _**everything**_. Did you find out he's the one that sent you the mysterious note and present?" Zoe looked at her curiously. She hadn't told Rose about the gift. "Oh don't look at me like that. I came into the office yesterday to find you and Addie told me all about it. So what was the present? Chocolates? Oh! I heard about the flower too." Rose took a deep breath and then replied dreamily, "How romantic."

Zoe shook her head and smiled at her young friend. "Who else knows about what was in my office?" she asked Rose in a hushed tone.

Rose shrugged. "Far as I know, just you and me and Addie. And your secret admirer of course. Oh and Addie might have told Annabeth. She was heading for the doctor's office when I left. So tell me, is it from George?"

Zoe bit her bottom lip. "I'm still not sure." She sighed, feeling the anxiety of surprise creep up on her again. She was fine until she started thinking about it. But once the possibilities rolled around in her head too long, they started to turn into vicious pranks played on her by Bluebell's very own Lemon Breeland. Which, when she thought about it, didn't really seem too farfetched considering the history between the two of them. "George asked me out for tonight. He made no hints about tomorrow, so it's definitely still going to be a surprise."

Rose grinned. "Maybe it's from someone else in town that likes you," she winked at Zoe across the table.

Zoe scoffed. "Please, most of the people in this town loathe me for one reason or another."

"Not Wade," Rose whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zoe frowned. "Wade and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now."

"Yeah, what happened there anyway? One day you two are all flirty and teasing and the next you're avoiding each other."

"You are too observant for your own good," Zoe replied. She didn't have the heart to tell Rose what had happened between her and Wade. Actually, Zoe was pretty sure talking to a minor about things like that probably crossed some sort of moral boundary, so she left it at that. And thankfully, so did Rose.

"Do you think I can come over tomorrow to get ready for the dance? Knowing my mom, she'll want to put my hair in pig tails and not let me wear makeup or heels."

Zoe smiled, but hesitated in responding. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You know after-"

"It's fine, Zoe," Rose replied, cutting her off. "I promise."

Zoe nodded. "Then sure. I'd love to have a pre- 'masquerade party' party."

"Y.A.Y!" Rose spelled animatedly. "This is going to be the best Bluebell event ever! You have a date, I have a date!"

"Rose Hattenbarger! You've been holding out on me!" Zoe exclaimed. "Frederick Dean asked you to the dance?"

Rose blushed. "He did!"

"That's great. Especially since you're fifteen now and you can go out with boys without my monumental screw-up of an involvement."

Rose frowned. "You have to stop blaming yourself Zoe. What my mom said to you was because she was upset. She knows it wasn't your fault. No one but you thinks it was your fault."

Zoe thought back to those troubling days when she considered leaving Bluebell. When she thought that getting involved in people's lives and not caring was better than having friends and budding relationships. She knew that staying in Bluebell had been the right decision, despite the consequences, but sometimes she missed when life was easy and patients were problems instead of people. It had been a huge adjustment, and had taken her the last year to realize the error in her ways, but Zoe was finally understanding why Bluebell was the tight-knit community that it was.

Shelley popped back up then, humming another song. When she got to the right spot she sang "_It's like Ray-e-ain on your wedding day, a free ride when you've already paid_."

Zoe laughed. "Not that one."

"You can't give me any more hints?" Shelley asked, beginning to look defeated.

"I only know the melody, not the words," Zoe replied. "Most of those are songs I know, though. Try something I wouldn't know." Her eyes widened as an idea sparked. "Any country songs you can think of!"

Rose looked at them, confused. "What are we doing?"

"Zoe needs a song about rain. At least she thinks is about rain," Shelley explained. Zoe gave her a stern look. "Oops. I forgot it was a secret."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. But now that you know," she said to Rose, "You can help too! Any song you know that I wouldn't know," she gave Rose a knowing look. They had shared music files often enough over the last year, that Rose knew just about everything Zoe was listening to. "Send 'em to me. It's a secret. But it's important." Zoe glanced down at the time on her phone. "Alright, time for me to get to the office. But if you think of anything else, you'll let me know?"

Shelley and Rose both nodded in agreement.

"You're the best!" Zoe said as she left some money on the table, put all her paperwork into her purse and headed for the door.

* * *

The entire town was abuzz with excitement of the masquerade. From the sounds of it, it was one of the most anticipated events every decade. Zoe had never experienced anything like the Bluebell festivities. Some of them were endearing, like the Bluebell Battle. But others- like Planksgiving- were just strange. Not that she didn't understand the significance of it, and to be honest, once Brick explained why they hold it every year, it made her a little more excited to attend. But when she thought about it, Zoe couldn't help but think of how absurd the rest of the world would find something like that.

Zoe smiled to herself as she closed her last patient file of the morning. Just one year ago, she was one of those outsiders looking in. She had found the town and just about everything in it silly and frivolous, not to mention outdated. But somehow, the town had grown on her, and she had become one of them. She was more and more glad that she'd stuck it out and decided to stay. Zoe decided to head back to the plantation for lunch. She had finally heard from George that morning regarding their plans and the change in meet-up times left Zoe with no other time to see Lavon before tomorrow and she wanted to find out what she could about the masquerade and who her mystery man was.

After the early morning argument she had with Wade, Zoe was really hoping not to run into him. Luckily, the only person in the kitchen when she entered was Lavon, who looked up and smiled at her brightly.

"When are you and Wade going to stop fighting?" He asked, unable to hide his smile even from a chiding remark like that.

"When he learns there are other people in the world besides himself," Zoe remarked. "What's got you so happy?" She made her way to the long row of cabinets and opened a middle one, pulling down a plate and glass.

Zoe moved to the center island where Lavon was making a turkey sandwich. She put two pieces of bread on her pate and then looked at Lavon, waiting for him to explain himself.

"What?" He shrugged. "A man doesn't have a right to be happy about a turkey sandwich?"

"Wade maybe," Zoe laughed. "But not you. Spill it."

Lavon closed his sandwich and looked at Zoe. "Fine, if you must know…" he paused. "I'm taking Lemon out tonight."

Zoe forced a smile. For the life of her, she could not understand what men saw in Lemon Breeland. As far as Zoe could tell, the blonde belle was about as manipulative and scheming as they came. And she was as whiney as a two year old when she didn't get her way. But, after what Lavon had told Zoe about Lemon's family situation, Zoe tried to have a little more compassion for the girl. After all, she of all people knew what it was like to have a parent walk out with no explanation of why. And it wasn't like Zoe was a stranger to the need to be perfect in the wake of said parent's disappearance either. Zoe frowned; she didn't appreciate the thought that she and Lemon might actually have something in common.

"That sounds… nice," she answered, trying to sound genuine. She began putting together a sandwich of her own. "So where are you two going?"

Lavon sighed. "I haven't quite figured that out yet. Maybe out on the lake for a boat ride."

Zoe nodded. "I hope you have a good time." She put the finishing touches on her sandwich, and then with a mischievous grin, she spun around and opened the fridge. The jar of pickles wasn't difficult to find. She pulled them out and noting that there were only a few left, pulled each one out and set it on her plate. She smiled at Lavon. "I'm really hungry…" she explained.

"Uh huh," he answered. "I guess it has nothin' to do with the fact that those are Wade's pickles and he woke you up at the crack of dawn this mornin'?" Lavon asked with a grin.

"Nope!" Zoe answered, putting on her most innocent smile and batting her eyelashes. "Mayor Hayes," she said in a mock Southern accent. "That would just be… downright un-Christian."

Lavon rolled his eyes. "Zoe Hart," he replied, mimicking her tone. "You are a troublemaker if I ever saw one."

"Don't know what you're talking about," she answered before taking a bite out of one of the pickles. "Mmm," she hummed with a smile.

They sat in quiet for a few moments, eating their lunches. Lavon looked like he had something on his mind and Zoe didn't want to bother him. But finally, it seemed as though he had enough of the silence and looked her carefully in the eye.

"You really aren't going to tell me about it?" He asked. "I thought you said I was your best friend."

Zoe looked at Lavon curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mystery package," he answered. Zoe gave him a look. "Oh don't give me that. Rose told me. Come on, you know how fast secrets travel in this town."

Zoe frowned. Yes, she did know that secrets tended to spread like wildfire on a Texas plain. But this was one she wasn't sure she wanted sharing. After all, she wasn't even sure how she felt about getting the package, let alone what her feelings would be once she finally found out who it was from.

"Are you admitting to being the sender?" She asked cautiously.

"Am I-" he stopped, and then laughed.

"Well, you can't really blame me, can you?" She questioned. "It shows up just hours after I yelled at you for the way you asked me to go to that stupid dance."

Lavon considered that. "I guess you're right. It does kind of make sense." He paused. "But no- I'm not the one that sent it to you."

Zoe nodded. "One down, four to go."

"Four more possibilities?" Lavon asked. "Who else is on your list?"

Zoe put her nose in the air. "I'm not sure I want to tell you," she answered.

"Come on, Big Z," he questioned again.

Zoe laughed. "I thought you didn't do, and I quote 'this girlie relationship talk'."

Lavon shrugged. "So George and Wade," he said holding up a finger for each. "Who are the other two?"

"George, yes. Wade is… not on the list…" she answered. "Not after this morning anyway." She paused. Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a text from Rose who seemed overly excited at having a list of twenty possible songs for Zoe to listen to. Zoe hopped off the stool she had been sitting on. "Time for me to run," she grinned, knowing it was going to drive Lavon crazy to not know.

"Oh, come on Z," Lavon replied.

Zoe finished off the last pickle, put the sandwich in a plastic bag for later and placed it in her bag, and then made her way for the door. "Have fun tonight!" she called over her shoulder as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again everyone who has reviewed. I love all your feedback!

* * *

Ch. 4

Zoe had quickly become frustrated with the song search she'd begun that morning. The rendezvous with Rose at her office had been a bust. None of the songs that Rose had Zoe listen to were the right ones. Not _Come In With The Rain_ by Taylor Swift or _She's My Kind of Rain_ by Tim McGraw. Not even _Songs about Rain_ by Gary Allen, (or any of the songs IN that song) which Zoe found to be ironic, at best. It went on like that for a long time before Zoe gave up.

Feeling completely defeated and still slightly annoyed from Wade's actions that morning, Zoe had informed her young friend that the search was off. Whatever the song was, she wasn't going to put any more effort into discovering it. Besides, now that her date with George was drawing closer, Zoe wasn't sure she wanted any remnants of her night with Wade stuck in her head for the rest of the evening. She simply wanted to enjoy her time with George and once and for all figure out how the two of them were going to move forward.

Rose had left to go dress shopping with her mom, and after an afternoon that dragged on slowly with zero patients, Zoe finally was able to head home and get ready for her date.

Zoe pulled her phone out and glancing at the time, hoped she could make a quick pit stop and still get ready before George picked her up. She knew that the chance of finding out any information on the sender of the flower was slim, but she figured it was worth a shot.

Luckily, Betty's Floral was right around the corner from Zoe's office. She exited the building where the shared office with Brick was housed, locked the door behind her and descended the stairs onto the walk.

A warm breeze blew through her hair and Zoe wrapped her unruly mane into a quick low pony tale as she made her way to the flower shop.

At the first intersection, Zoe made a left and then crossed the street where the small flower shop sat in the middle of several small businesses. The shop looked like it had been updated recently, and the bright awning above the windows was as inviting as the smell that wafted from the open front door.

Zoe stepped into the shop and looked around for anyone working.

"Can I help you?" a voice came from behind her. "We're closin' soon on account'a the festivities tomorra."

"Oh," Zoe answered. "I was actually just wondering if anyone purchased any peonies today." She looked around at the variety of flowers, and spotting the peonies, couldn't resist heading over to drink in the scent one more time.

"Matter of fact, yeah," the voice answered, before a head popped up from one of the refrigerators on the other side of the shop. Zoe had seen the woman around town before, but she wasn't sure they had ever spoken. "Just one though. Guess you got it and want to know who it's from?"

Zoe smiled. "If it's not too much trouble." She moved toward the register on one side of the counter as the woman came to the same spot behind the counter. Zoe grinned. She'd won; she'd discovered who the mystery man was. The woman went through the receipts and finally pulled one out. She laid it on the counter in front of Zoe.

Slowly, Zoe reached out and picked up the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned the paper until she found the customer name on the delivery request.

"_Nice try, Zoe_." she read aloud and sighed in frustration. Apparently, whoever this was knew her well enough to suspect her of cheating and was calling her out on it. "I'm guessing they paid in cash?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "And only person here was my delivery boy… and he left for the day and's off til Tuesday."

Zoe frowned. So much for that idea. "Thanks anyway for your help," she said, placing the slip of paper back down on the counter before heading for the door. It had been a long shot anyway and she was surprised that the disappointment she felt at not discovering the person's identity was still mingled with excitement and hope.

And dread. Maybe just a little bit of dread. After all, Zoe knew what Lemon was capable of, and she wouldn't put it past the outspoken blonde to do something like sabotage and humiliate her in public. Wouldn't be the first time Lemon had done it.

Zoe tried not to let the thought of Lemon sour her mood. She giggled at the word play inside her head as she walked back to the carriage house to get ready for her date with George.

She was about half way back when Wade drove by. More accurately, when he saw her walking along the side of the road, he lowered the volume of Brad or Brantley or Dierks or whoever it was he was listening to and slowed the car to match her pace as she walked. "Wanna ride?" He asked casually.

"No," Zoe replied shortly. "I'm quite capable of walking."

"You're capable of a lotta things, Doc. That don't mean they're fun in hundred degree heat."

"If you're trying to apologize for this morning, don't bother."

Wade laughed. "Apologize?" he asked incredulously. "That's what you think I'm doin'?"

Zoe sighed loudly. "Listen, I'm fine walking. And if you're not here to apologize, then you should just go."

Wade stopped the car, and even though she should have kept walking, Zoe stopped and looked into the window at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said with a grin.

Zoe groaned, frustrated. "No. What _**someone**_ did was blare music and play with power tools at the crack of dawn until I was forced out of the wrong side of bed."

"You ever think you're just wound too tight, doc?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Go away."

Wade shot her his most winning smile. "I'm not leavin' cuz you said to or anythin'," he said. "I'm actually on my way to pick up a girl for a date." He put the car back in drive and began moving.

Zoe let him get a few feet in front of her and then yelled, "It's not a date if you have to pay them!"

Zoe wished she could have seen his reaction. His brake lights flashed once, but he must have decided against saying anything else because he kept driving. The confrontation left a zing of energy in her veins and a little pep in her step. She smiled the whole rest of the way home. She and George were going to go out and have a great time together that night. She was sure of it.

* * *

It hadn't taken Zoe long to get ready for her date with George. She ultimately decided on the dressier of the two outfits she had picked out at the crack of dawn that morning. Although when she'd picked the tight, black, sleeveless dress, she hadn't anticipated walking around Mobile after the sun had gone down. She was beginning to feel goose bumps rising on her skin as she and George strolled down the main strip in search of a restaurant.

The date had gone surprisingly well so far as far as Zoe was concerned. Earlier that day, Zoe and George had briefly discussed going back to New Orleans to recreate their first night, but when George found out about an art exhibit in Mobile, they decided on that instead. There was something very 'Manhattan' about art museums and Zoe appreciated George for thinking of it.

The art exhibit had been the breath of fresh New York air that Zoe had needed after this crazy week and when George reached for her hand as they walked along, Zoe let him lace their fingers together.

"So, any plans for the dance tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

George froze. "Oh my god," he replied, sounding appalled.

"What?" Zoe questioned. Her pulse sped as she wondered if he was going to come clean about the mask. "It's a valid ques-" She followed his gaze and stopped short. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she dropped George's hand. Standing fifteen feet in front of them, staring them down were Lemon and Lavon. "Please tell me this is just a really bad dream," Zoe said in a whisper to George.

"I wish I could," he whispered back.

"Scale of one to ten, how likely is it that they saw us?"

George laughed, despite the awkward situation. "I'd say a 9.8 unless they both mysteriously went blind within the last ten seconds."

"Amaurosis fugax!" Zoe whispered excitedly. "Also known as fleeting blindness. Good call George. Although my guess is there's considerably less than two tenths of a chance they both developed at the same time… Unless there was an environmental catalyst."

By this time, Lemon and Lavon's walking had slowed and they came to a stop right in front of the other couple.

"Zoe, George," Lavon said politely with a nod. George forced a tense smile and Lemon averted her eyes from the doctor and lawyer.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Zoe spoke up. "Well this is awkward," she said. Lavon shot her a glare. "What?" She answered. "We were all thinking it."

"Where y'all off to?" George questioned. Zoe could see the tension in his stance.

"Headin' to the movies," Lavon answered stiffly. "You?"

"Dinner," George replied.

"We went to this great art exhibit," Zoe interrupted. "It's a few blocks up and it was really spectacular. You should check it out if you've got some time."

"We don't," Lemon said, daring her first words to both George and Zoe since she'd left Bluebell six weeks earlier. "We're running late as-is." She turned her attention to her date. "Lavon, we should go."

He nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking again. "See you two back in Bluebell."

Zoe forced a smile and watched them walk off. After a long moment where Zoe and George both stood there, frozen and silent, George put his arm around her waist and they once again set out for a restaurant.

"I should have planned this better," George said critically after a long silence. "I should have picked the restaurant and brought you flowers." He sighed. "I did this all wrong."

Zoe frowned. "Your southern gentleman ways are too rich for my NY blood as it is," she laughed. "You do remember that the last guy I dated was a fellow Med. Student? The biggest 'date' we went on was a 3 a.m. pizza run once before the MCATS. In fact we both ended up getting so sick with food poisoning-" she stopped. "Never mind. That story really doesn't end well."

George smiled. "You're just trying to make me feel better…"

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a shrug. "But tonight really has been nice." Zoe stopped and turned to face him. "The exhibit, the moonlit stroll, it's sweet."

"Sounds like there's a 'but' coming…" George said cautiously.

"No but," she replied although she felt a little untruthful. If she were being honest, she would have admitted that the spark wasn't as bright between them tonight as it had once been. Zoe pushed the thought from her mind. She pointed to a small sushi bar with outdoor seating. "We should go there."

George glanced at the restaurant and smiled. "Then let's go!" He took her by the hand again and they started off toward the restaurant.

* * *

Conversation at dinner had been strained to say the least. Zoe could tell that George's feathers had been ruffled from bumping into Lavon and Lemon earlier that evening. Zoe had done her best to steer the conversation in another direction, but for the first time ever around George, she wished for her conversation topic flash cards. She hadn't been joking when she told Addie she wasn't good at this- and it was beginning to look like sometimes even with the right person things weren't always as easy as you hope and expect they'll be.

On the drive back to the carriage house, Zoe breached the topic of New York. After all, it was one thing they had in common that had nothing to do with Lemon or Lavon. Although Zoe realized too late that George being in New York was the driving force behind Lemon and Lavon's affair. George became even more quiet then and Zoe gave up and busied herself with pulling fuzz balls from the sweater she held in her lap.

"Sorry I ruined the night," George said, sounding defeated.

"You didn't," Zoe replied, placing a hand on top of his. "Who would have thought we'd pick the same night in the same town on the same street?"

George sighed, "Yeah, what are the odds?"

They pulled up to the carriage house and George put the car in park. "Can I walk to you the door?" he asked.

Zoe smiled. "Any more of that southern charm and you'll make me so soft people will start calling me a marshmallow."

His brow furrowed. "Zoe Hart, Marshmallow."

She laughed. "Alright. I suppose you can walk me to the door. But I'm warning you- you try any funny business and I'm calling my lawyer."

"Pfft," George replied. "I could take him."

Zoe opened her car door and stepped out into the cool night air. The sound of the crickets and cicadas made a soundtrack that Zoe had come to find soothing over the last several months. _I'm beginning to think we're not in Kansas anymore Zoe Hart_, she thought to herself. After all, who would have ever thought _**she**_ would find anything other than the heartbeat of New York soothing?

George met her near the hood of his truck and took her hands as they made their way to her front porch. Zoe stopped on the front stair and turned to face George. From there, she could see the lights on at Wade's house across the pond but immediately averted her eyes back to George.

"The exhibit was amazing," Zoe said, taking his other hand in her own free one.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"Absolutely. Reminded me of rainy Saturdays in high school when my best friend and I would go to the Met or the Guggenheim."

George smiled down at her. "I'm glad Zoe," he replied. There was something about the smile and the way he said her name that made her weak in the knees- that made her wonder why she'd asked him to just stay friends for so long. Was it possible she were only dreaming? How many times had she dreamed about that exact moment? George brushed the back of his hand down her cheek and wrapped a curl of her hair around a finger. It was a perfect moment, right then and there, when the whole world seemed to stop- where everything else faded away except for George.

He leaned in then and Zoe closed her eyes as George brushed his lips across hers as softly as a whisper. He tasted of wine and mint and something that was all George. The familiarity of his lips pressed against hers flooded her mind with the night in New Orleans when they danced pressed close together. She was surprised when he broke the kiss. Her eyelids fluttered open to see him standing there, all blue eyes and southern charm.

"I should probably head home," he suggested thumbing over his shoulder at the truck.

As much as she didn't want him to go, Zoe knew that seeing Lemon with Lavon earlier that evening had taken its toll and she knew that George still had a lot to process.

"Probably," Zoe agreed.

George drew her to himself, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my little marshmallow," George whispered.

Zoe pulled back and looked at him, laughing. "That is _**the **_worst pet name ever."

"I'll work on that," he promised.

George kissed her once more on the forehead before saying goodnight. Zoe stood for a moment on the porch, watching as he drove away. It had been a long six weeks, but finally something was starting to look up.

Zoe opened the door to the carriage house and walked through to the bathroom by the light of the moon shining through the windows. She had memorized the layout after too many stubbed toes resulting from Wade blowing the fuse box. She closed the door to behind her and turned on the bathroom light. For a moment, she smiled at herself in the mirror, replaying in her head the kiss with George on the porch. She refrained from squealing in delight, but just barely.

Zoe kicked out of her shoes and pulled her dress up over her head. She had learned early on not to change clothes in the open. One innuendo from Wade had been the end of that. She pulled on a pair of shorts and located a thin cotton tank top that she loved sleeping in when the weather was warm and slipped it over her head. She heard a noise in the other room. Zoe felt her heart quicken and she listened in silence for a moment.

Another noise.

Zoe quietly opened the door wide enough to stick her head out and peered around the room, but saw nothing in the darkness.

"Hello?" she called, and then silently chided herself for drawing attention. Everyone knew that in scary movies, the person that lets the serial killer know where they are is the first to die. Zoe took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew that next to the bed was a baseball bat Lavon had given her in case of emergencies.

A bump on the other side of the room. And the sound of something crashing to the floor. Zoe just hoped she could make it to the baseball bat before whatever was in the darkness got her.

* * *

A/N: Please, oh please don't kill me for the cliffie! It _**had** _to be done! Trust me, you'll forget all about it next week. I promise :) Thanks for reading. Please hit the little button below and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thanks for stopping by again! Sorry the update wasn't on the normal Sunday slot... but I was in NYC catching a show on Broadway! So, here I am, back in the real world with another update. If you read, please review! (They've even made it easier right at the bottom of the page. Thanks all!

* * *

Ch. 5

Zoe stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a long time, trying to convince herself to move. She knew that she needed to be able to protect herself from whatever was in the house, but she didn't have the courage or ability to move her feet. She stood, frozen, listening to the creeks in the darkness as everything in the house calmed. It wasn't the first time she'd been freaked out in the carriage house. When she'd first moved in, every noise caused her to stir. It was so opposite of the hustle and bustle of New York that it took a long time to adjust. And Zoe had always made a point to be brave and independent. But there were some things she just could not handle herself. The possibility of being killed by whatever was waiting for her in the darkness was just one such thing.

After what seemed like forever with no noise in the room, Zoe finally found the courage to move. She knew that the baseball bat next to her bed would be more useful than the nothing she had to defend herself with right now. She could make it there, she thought, in just a few steps if she didn't trip and fall over any of the shoes or clothes scattered around the floor. She silently counted down in her head. _3. 2. 1._ She ran from the bathroom to the bedside and flipped on the light. Brightness flooded the room. Zoe groped for the baseball bat as something in the room sprang to life, loud squeaking noises filtering through the room. Zoe spun around, trying to locate the source of the noise. Finally she saw it, and froze. Flying around near the ceiling was a large, black bat.

She spun back around toward the bed and grabbed the baseball bat. The sound of fluttering and angry squealing intensified as it flew around the room. Zoe let out a shriek when the bat dive bombed for her head.

She dropped the baseball bat and her hands flew to cover her head. Another shriek escaped her lips as she groped for her cell phone in her pockets. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She silently cursed herself. But there was no time for that now. She wasn't sure she'd be able to make it back to the bathroom without it coming after her again. Zoe dropped to her knees beside the bed. Who to call? Lavon was out with Lemon. She doubted Wade would even answer her call, let alone come to help her. Besides, he probably had a girl-

But George! He couldn't have gotten that far yet. She searched through the names on her phone and hit DIAL but after one ring it went straight to voicemail.

"_This is George, leave a message."_

"George!" she exclaimed into the device, sinking to her knees as the bat continued to wreak havoc on the house. "I need your help!" Zoe peaked under the bed. There was too much crap under there for her to hide until he got there. But maybe she could make it back to the bathroom.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps on the porch. "Zoe?" The voice called, frantic and unsure. The screen door opened and quickly clanged shut.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed and ended the call, dropping the phone on the bed. Zoe stood and the bat came at her again, diving and swirling around her head. Her heart was racing and her hair was a wild mess across her face.

Wade entered- a panicked look on his face. He surveyed the scene and took three steps into the room. Zoe ran toward him and fisted her hands into the front of his shirt. She pressed herself against him for protection or comfort, she didn't really know which. She felt his muscles tense at their proximity but neither pulled back.

"Get rid of it!" she exclaimed. "Please Wade! What if it has rabies?" She was frantic now, barely containing the urge to hop nervously as she spoke the way all the prissy girls did. She hated the fact that she felt like she was identifying with them now, but she had little control over her actions.

"Zoe," he said quietly in her ear.

"What?" she answered defensively. She looked around, trying to keep it in her view, to make sure that it didn't get too close. "Bats can have rabies. And I'm too pretty to get rabies." She knew she sounded crazy. But she wasn't expecting to feel Wade's laughter resonate through her. "What is so funny?" She asked harshly.

"You gotta let me go if you want me to get rid of it," he voice was low in her ear. So steady and sure. She felt a shiver run through her spine.

She dropped her hands from his shirt and took a step back. Zoe forced herself to take a deep breath, despite the war raging between the bat and all of her belongings. She turned around and picked up the baseball bat before offering it to Wade who just smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Doc," he said reassuringly. "I think I can handle it. Why don't you just go sit… over there," he pointed to the couch.

Zoe frowned. Adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, making it impossible to sit still. She watched him for a moment as he pulled down one of her curtains. He pulled the rod apart and pushed half of it through each side, making a long net. Zoe watched in amazement as he began to corral the bat toward the front door.

Zoe ran ahead of him, holding the door open.

Just when she thought it was gone, the bat swooped down low back into the large room. Zoe made a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and an exasperated sigh.

Wade glanced at her and chuckled. "It's a wily little thing, ain't it?"

Zoe gave him a tight smile. He went back to rounding up the bat and Zoe checked the doors and windows to make sure all the screens were secure.

Finally, Wade let out a triumphant "HA!" and Zoe turned to look at him.

"It's gone?" Zoe asked, her voice suspicious.

"It's gone," he repeated.

"Well it didn't just disappear," she said. "Where'd it go?"

"Just went up the chimney. Must'a been how it got in." He paused, and then added with a smirk, "Did you just growl?"

Zoe felt her body shudder in a sob that she neither expected nor prepared for. The whole thing had been so ridiculous and overwhelming that a few tears welled and spilled onto her cheeks before she even realized it. Wade crossed the room in three long strides and she found herself buried against his chest, his arms tightly around her, his voice soothing. Zoe calmed instantly at his touch. She breathed in the musky scent that was all Wade and felt herself relax.

After a few deep breaths, Zoe pulled back, detaching herself from Wade. She cautiously met his gaze as she took a step backward.

He sighed, seemingly perturbed by her intentional distance, like he assumed she thought he was going to try something. "You should prob'ly tell Lavon to get someone t'fix that flue cover."

Zoe nodded. "Thanks," she said quietly, averting her eyes again. "For… coming to check on me." She couldn't tell him how appreciative she was that he'd come to help her. For one thing, he probably wouldn't believe her. For another, if he did believe her, he'd probably suggest some crude act as repayment.

Wade shrugged. "Figured I'd find out what killed you so I knew what I'd be up against. Bein' so close and all, figured I was next."

Zoe smacked him in the chest. "Wise ass," she scoffed, but gave him a small smile.

Wade's eyes ran the length of her half naked body for the first time since walking in and he flashed a smirk. "You know, if you wanted me to come over, you didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

Zoe felt the heat rise in her cheeks but found no quick retort to deny it. It was strange how quickly she had come to know him so well. Their eyes locked, both of them almost silently daring the other to look away first.

"Zoe?" Her name startled her as it hadn't come from Wade. She turned to see that George had appeared in the room, eyes bouncing back and forth between Zoe and Wade who were separated by just a few inches. She could still feel the heat radiating through her where she had been pressed against him. George's brow furrowed in worry. "Everything okay?"

Zoe nodded. "I'm so sorry to leave such a frantic message." She gestured around the room. "There was a bat… it went kind of crazy trying to escape. Wade heard me yelling and got rid of it."

George nodded. Zoe could tell he didn't seem completely satisfied with the answer, but he let it go.

"Listen, Doc," Wade said, drawing Zoe's eyes back to him. "If you wanted to go double or nothin' you didn't have to call Golden Boy here." The mischievous glint was back in his eyes and Zoe frowned briefly before his words sunk in. "There's plenty'a girls I know'd be interested." Wade winked at her, and Zoe felt naked as color flooded her face.

Zoe's eyes threw daggers at Wade.

"I think I'll show myself out." Wade said with a smirk. Zoe was glad he was leaving. He probably couldn't have made things any more awkward than he just had. She scoffed, frustrated; it was just one more thing to add to the list of things to be mad at him for. Coming to her rescue may have made up for some of it, but all these innuendos were digging him another nice, deep hole. Wade gave George a solid pat on the back as he passed by his friend on his way out.

Zoe pulled on the bottom of her tank top, instantly wishing she were more covered, and met George's eyes. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking right now after the message and then seeing her and Wade considering how underdressed she was and the state of disarray her house was in after the bat. She was beginning to feel some of the anxiety return.

"You sure everything's alright?" George asked again.

"Positive," she replied. "I guess someone is going to have to look at the flue cover?" she said questioningly. "That's the way the bat got out… and in probably."

"Tell you what," George said, crossing the room and standing in front of her. She saw him hesitate, like he wanted to touch her or hug her or something. But he did neither of those things. Somehow it made her compare George and Wade once more. The way Wade hadn't thought twice earlier when she'd been upset, but George- always the gentleman- couldn't make up his mind. She looked at him curiously before he spoke again. "I've got an extra bed if you want to stay at my place tonight. And I have a guy I can call first thing in the morning to take a look at the flue."

Zoe weighed the options before settling on a decision. "I appreciate the offer," she said with a smile. "But I think I'll be okay tonight. Just find something to cover the fireplace so nothing else can get through."

She could tell he was trying not to let the disappointment show, but Zoe still saw it. "I've got a tarp and some duct tape in my truck," George answered. "Let me grab it and I'll help you get everything set."

Zoe nodded with a smile. She reached for a cardigan and pulled it over her arms while she waited for George to return. She had a feeling that the entire town seeing her come out of George's house the next morning before the Founder's Parade would not go over well. Even if nothing happened, she knew how the Bluebell rumor mills worked. Zoe knew that if anything happened between herself and George that she would be met with a lot of dirty looks and even more gossip. Half the town still thought George and Lemon simply postponed their wedding due to the weather. It was hard to get them to believe anything negative about the 'It Couple'. Apparently people hadn't been joking about their wedding being like Southern Royalty.

When Zoe went to bed that night, she thought back to the last time something in her house scared her out of her wits. She had insisted that Wade spend the night when she thought the ghost of Leon Mercy was after her. Zoe had been surprised when he'd agreed, and even more surprised when he put up barely any argument about sleeping on the couch. Thinking back, she would have probably let him share her bed that night had he not left her any other choice. But tonight she was alone. She tried to force her nerves to calm, but it seemed like the more she tried to calm down, the more her ears perked up at any little sound outside. When she couldn't fight sleep anymore, she let the darkness take her under.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello dears! Thanks again for stopping by. All of your reviews have been completely amazing. So thanks to each and every one of who who has left feedback. It's so greatly appreciated! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 6**

Zoe was dreaming about a song. Or maybe more accurately, a beating drum. The drum would sound steadily for a few seconds and then cut off, only to start again a moment later. It was a curious rhythm that almost reminded her of the way someone would knock on a door.

She listened harder. It _**was**_ a knock on the door. She forced herself to rouse from sleep and managed a sitting position. Zoe stifled a yawn as she stood and made her way to the door.

Lavon and Wade stood on the other end. Zoe frowned as she opened the door so only the screened separated them. "This isn't some weird plantation family meeting again, is it?" she asked, through another yawn.

"'Bout time you woke, girl," Wade answered. "We were just about to break in."

Zoe glared.

"He's kidding," Lavon said quickly, throwing Wade a look. "We're here to fix the flue."

Zoe sighed. She would have loved a few more hours of sleep after the restless night she'd had. Every little noise seemed to jolt her awake and the adrenaline from the memories of the bat caused her to hop out of bed and check the windows and tarp over the fireplace several times during the night.

Plus that was on the heels of being woken up far too early the morning before by Wade. He definitely wasn't winning any brownie points lately. She thought of his 'wrong side of the bed' comment the afternoon before and scowled at him as he and Lavon stepped into the hallway.

Zoe shivered in the early morning cool and she made her way back to her room to wrap a blanket around herself.

"Well that's a backwoods, home grown repair job if I ever seen one," Wade laughed, gesturing to the tarp covered fireplace.

"Well, it did what it needed to do," Zoe countered. "It kept any more vermin from coming in." She met his eyes. "Until now," Zoe gave Wade a curt smile.

"You don't want my help doc," he answered. "All you gotta do is say so."

Lavon stepped between the two. "Wade," he said casually. "I'm payin' you to be here. Just head upstairs and tell me what you need to fix the flue."

Wade rolled his eyes and exited the room. Zoe heard his footsteps on the stairs and turned her attention back to Lavon.

"Looks like you heard how my night ended," Zoe said with a sigh. "How'd the rest of _**your**_ night go?"

Lavon shrugged, but she could see that he was beaming on the inside. "It was pretty good."

Zoe gave her friend a small smile; as difficult as things had been between her and Lemon, she was honestly glad that Lavon was finally happy. Of all the people she knew, she didn't think anyone deserved it as much as him.

"Sorry it's so early, Zo," Lavon said. "Wanted to get it taken care of before the parade."

Zoe nodded. "It's fine. I can always drink some extra coffee or something."

Lavon nudged her and waggled his brows. "Gotta make sure you're nice and awake for your mystery man tonight," he said and then winked.

Zoe chuckled. "I feel like maybe you and Rose are more excited about this whole mystery date thing than I am."

"Zoe Hart, not excited?" Lavon asked with a frown. "I don't believe it. You're probably the most excitable person I know."

Zoe hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yowled, feigning major injury.

Zoe smiled. "Serves you right."

"You hittin' people again, doc?" Zoe turned to see Wade descending the stairs, covered in ash from finger tip to elbow.

"Again?" Lavon repeated.

"She hit me last night."

"You both deserved it," Zoe retorted.

Lavon turned his attention to Wade. "What's the verdict?"

"I can fix it," Wade said with a smirk.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure of yourself."

"I don't come to your office and tell ya how to poke needles into people or give diagnostics or whatever."

Zoe smirked. "Diagnoses," she corrected.

"I said whatever, didn't I?" He narrowed his eyes. "If I say I can fix it, I can fix it."

Lavon smiled and shook his head. Zoe knew what he was thinking only because he'd said it to her just the day before for about the hundredth time since she told him about sleeping with Wade. Zoe knew that Lavon thought they would be good together. Only God knew why.

"Can you do it before tonight?" Lavon asked. "I know today's a busy day."

"Whatever," Wade said apathetically. "I'll get it done before the doc here needs her beauty rest." He turned his attention back to Zoe. "Looks like you've been running low."

She reached out to smack him but he hopped backwards with a smirk. He gave her a quick wink and rounded the corner. "Just leave the door open for me, doc. I'll be back later to finish this up."

Zoe made a noise that almost sounded like a growl. Thankfully, it was too low for Wade to hear, but Lavon gave her a curious look. "He just _**loves**_ rubbing in when I need his help." She scowled.

Lavon laughed. "Ya know, if you're not in the mood for extra caffeine, you could always spend some time napping… between 11 and 1."

Zoe frowned. "Lavon, are you banning me from the parade?"

"Let's just call it a friendly suggestion."

Zoe sighed. She was probably never going to live down ruining the parade her first month in Bluebell. It was one of the biggest events of the year, after all. And she'd intentionally run the prized mayor's float into a fire hydrant, resulting in not only a swift and permanent end to the parade, but also a lot of clean up.

"I didn't really think being there was a good idea anyway."

"But I'll see you tonight," Lavon said with a grin.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She loved Lavon; he was one of her best friends. But sometimes she didn't know what to do with him.

Lavon turned to leave and closed the door behind him. She wasn't sure when Wade would be back, but she didn't really feel like waiting for him.

* * *

After Wade and Lavon had left, Zoe took a long, hot shower. It loosened the tension she'd felt since the night before. Now that her nerves and tension had melted away, Zoe could finally feel herself relaxing. She pulled her dress for the masquerade to the front of her closet and rooted around until finding a pair of strappy heels to wear with it.

She glanced at the clock. Still several hours before Rose would be coming over to get ready. They'd agreed to meet at 5 to grab some dinner and get ready. Zoe's stomach growled now at the thought of food. With everyone off at the parade, Zoe was glad to be alone. Her week had been busy and stressful and filled with way too many people. Especially after the last six weeks. She headed for the front door and paused when she caught a glimpse of something attached to the door. Her brow furrowed and she crossed the distance, pushing open the screen door and looking at the envelope taped there with her name scrawled across it. Her stomach flip flopped and a slow smile spread across her face.

Zoe pulled the envelope from the door and opened it, removing the card.

_Gazebo at dark._

The three words made butterflies dance in her stomach again. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new development. Still excited, yes. But the thought that he (whoever he was) had come to her house kind of freaked her out. It wouldn't be so bad if she had just gotten George to admit that it was him. Not knowing, however, made it a whole different ball game.

But then that's what he was aiming for, wasn't it?

Zoe sighed and tucked the envelope into her back pocket. It stuck out most of the way, but she left it there as she walked to Lavon's. She considered texting Annabeth, but she would be at the parade for a while so there wasn't really any point in that. Everyone in town, actually, would be at the parade.

She had considered using this time to take a nice bubble bath and prepare like she'd done for her date with Judson, but thinking back on how that night ended, it may not be the best idea in the world. Zoe let out a frustrated groan. How could Wade be so exasperating and so sweet all at once? He does something like wake her up at the crack of dawn and then offer to drive her home. Or save her from a crazy bat and then insinuate that she called both him and George over for a… ménage-a-trios. There was no way she was looking for a three way and it made her want to scream that he would be so brash and carefree about implying that.

Zoe entered the kitchen through the side door and rooted around through the cupboards. She came up empty handed time and time again, never finding anything that looked appealing. She had just pulled open the fridge when she heard the door open.

Zoe glanced over, seeing Wade enter the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" she scowled.

"Parade ran early this year on account'a the dance tonight," Wade answered, pulling the door closed behind him. He made his way to the center island and rested his arms on the granite top, leaning over. "I ain' mucha one for Lavon's speeches and whatever else comes after 'em."

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fridge. She should have expected him to leave before anything actually educational happened.

"Whatcha got there, doc?" he asked.

Zoe froze. With her back to him, he could only be referring to one thing. She reached around her back to grab the envelope from her pocket, but he was faster than her.

"Give it back!" she demanded, flying her hand out to grab the note away from him.

Wade raised the paper above his head. Zoe tried several times to jump and reach for it, but it was no use. Finally out of breath, she stopped and met his eyes. The smile he had no interest in hiding was written all over his face and she glared at him.

"Give it back to me now," she said evenly, each word slow and intent.

"Is it a secret love note?" Wade asked with a grin.

Zoe sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"From an admirer?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"How-" she began, and then stopped. Chances were he didn't know anything about it. Chances were he was just baiting her to get a rise out of her. He always knew just what buttons to push. "Whatever. It's nothing important," she answered coldly. "Read it if you want."

"If you think I'm fallin' for that," he paused. "Reverse psychology or whatever, you're wrong." He lowered the note and opened the envelope. He broke their eye contact for just a second, and Zoe lunged for the note, ripping it from his hands and tearing it in half. She ripped it in half again, and then again until the note was nothing but confetti.

She turned back to him and grinned, satisfied with herself.

Wade shrugged. "Hope it was nothin' important," he said, looking like he'd lost interest in the game.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business." She swept the pieces off the counter into her hand and dropped them into the garbage. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. She headed for the door.

"You don't have to leave for my sake," Wade said, popping open a beer and taking a long swig.

Zoe sighed. "Actually, I think I do." Okay, so maybe she didn't like the back and forth with him any more than him ignoring her. She had asked him just the morning before when things had gotten so off between them. Maybe this was just his way of putting things back to the way they used to be. When he teased her and she was sarcastic to him. Maybe they really could go back to that again. She left the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Zoe stayed there for a few moments, leaning up against the door, feelings still playing tug of war in her head and heart. She knew that she shouldn't let herself have feelings for Wade- even back when they started, which Zoe would never admit to being as early as her first night. But their make out session had been a result of some sort of feelings for him, otherwise she wouldn't have even gotten into the car with him.

Wade pulled the door open unexpectedly and Zoe fell backwards knocking into him before falling to the ground on top of him.

"Ack!" she exclaimed. Her head almost thumped against the stone floor as Wade rolled her off of him.

"What're you doin' girl?" He asked harshly. "Thought you ran off in a storm'a anger an' frustration."

Zoe sat and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Don't worry about it," she answered curtly.

Wade stood and held out his hand to her. She considered it a moment, and then reached her hand out, letting him pull her to her feet. Two steps backwards, one step forward. Seemed like it was always the same.

Zoe sighed. "Thanks," she said quietly. "I should get home."

Wade nodded. "I should get to the Dixie Stop before they close. Gotta stock up on my cheap beer and Bugles."

Zoe laughed. "Bugles?"

He nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

She forced herself to stop smiling. "No," she answered, but the attempt to hide the smile failed horribly. "Just haven't heard anyone talk about Bugles since like the second grade when everyone ate them off the tips of each finger."

"Some of us never stopped," Wade answered with a smile.

Zoe shook her head and scoffed. "You're such a kid."

Wade winked. "I'll see ya around, doc." He turned and headed for his car.

* * *

Doing Rose's hair had taken considerably longer than Zoe had expected. She might not look it, but that teenage girl had a _**ton**_ of hair. Zoe gave Rose one more once over and a few final spritzes of hairspray.

"It looks so great, Zoe," Rose said with a grin. "It's definitely going to be a Carrie and Big kind of night. For both of us."

Zoe returned the teen's smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to believe it herself, it was just that somewhere along the way, Zoe had lost that childhood innocence and belief in fairy tale endings that Rose still had. Sometimes she envied Rose, but mostly she just appreciated that she knew better. Less chance of getting your heart broken when you don't expect magic and fireworks and princes.

"It's going to be great," Zoe answered.

"So what are you going to do with your hair?" Rose asked, applying some eye shadow to her lids before meeting Zoe's eyes in the mirror.

"I think I'm just going to curl it and wear it down," the doctor replied. "I want my secret admirer to recognize me after all."

Rose's smile grew and Zoe could sense a giddy teenage girl dance coming on. It was nice, being friends with Rose. It reminded Zoe of a simpler time. When you dated the boy you liked and you always thought things were going to last forever. Zoe had been that girl once a very long time ago. She wasn't sure if it was possible to be that girl again, but sometimes she wished it was.

"I think that sounds perfect," Rose replied, grabbing the curling iron and wrapping it around some of Zoe's hair.

"When are you meeting Fredrick Dean?" Zoe asked, meeting Rose's eyes in the mirror again.

"Around 7:30. Dance starts at 8 and his mom wants pictures."

Zoe smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"What time are you meeting your mystery man?" Rose asked curiously.

"Around dark. So what… 8? 8:30?" Zoe shrugged. "We're meeting at the gazebo in the center of town."

"Romantic," Rose replied breathily. She finished the last of the curls in the back and handed the curling iron to Zoe so she could finish up. "I think I'm going to get my dress on."

Zoe glanced at the clock. 6:54. Neither of them had much time left. "Good idea. Don't want to be late for Frederick Dean."

Rose laughed. "You know you can just call him Fred, right?"

Zoe scrunched her nose. "But Frederick Dean just sounds so much more romantic," she answered, mocking Rose. Rose smacked Zoe lightly in the arm.

The younger girl headed into the bathroom to change. "So did you ever figure out that song?" Rose asked, calling from the bathroom.

Zoe frowned, releasing a curl from the curling iron and bit her bottom lip. "Nope. And I'm not worrying about it anymore. It just wasn't meant to be."

Rose stepped out of the bathroom in her dress and gave Zoe a curious look. "The song wasn't meant to be?"

Zoe cleared her throat. She hadn't meant to say what she had. And there didn't seem to be a way to tell Rose about Wade and the song. Besides, even if she wanted to tell Rose, there certainly wasn't time before Rose had to leave. And Zoe was forcing herself to move on. She couldn't dwell on it when she had someone waiting on her that night. A secret admirer who went through all the trouble to set up this date for her.

Zoe shook her head. "I just meant… he isn't important anymore."

"He?" Rose questioned.

"It. _**It's**_ not important. The song, I mean." She felt herself almost choking on the words. They were hard enough to get out, let alone convince herself or anyone else.

"You okay, Zoe?" Rose asked.

Zoe nodded. "I'm good," she forced a smile and forced herself to believe it. She needed to be okay. She would be okay. All this back and forth was officially over. Zoe was going to move on. With the mystery man, or with George, if they were different people. But she wasn't going to pine over Wade anymore. She had given him too many chances to take back what he'd said about it just being one night and nothing more. And he'd never taken the opportunity. Zoe made a silent vow to herself. Tonight would be the night she got over Wade Kinsella once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are owned by Little Big Town. Characters are owned by…. The CW? Either way, I own nothing!

A/N: Alright lovelies… this is it! The final chapter! The grand reveal! Who will her mystery date be? Read now and find out! Thanks for coming along for the ride. I've so appreciated your feedback! As always- please leave some love. Reviews are worth their weight in gold!

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Dr. Zoe Hart leaned against the railing of the gazebo that sat in the center of town. She was in her full ball gown and a jeweled mask that had been a gift from the man she was waiting to meet. For a moment, all was quiet as she peered up at the dazzling stars overhead. Such beauty was lost in the brightness of New York City. Zoe took a deep breath, shaking off her nerves as she pondered all of the strange things that had led her to this moment.

She hadn't heard the footsteps approach from behind, but she felt his presence all of a sudden very acutely.

"Dr. Zoe Hart," he whispered huskily. His breath tickled Zoe's ear, causing her to shiver despite the warmth of the evening.

She paused, not sure how to respond. The whisper had disguised his voice enough that she couldn't tell if she recognized it or not. Finally, after a long moment she answered. "Why all the… mystery?" she asked, feeling her teeth chatter more with excitement and nervous energy than from cold. He chuckled then, a quiet, melodic sound that made every nerve in her body tingle. She tried to turn to face him, but he stopped her, gently resting his hands on the back of her arms. "Won't you tell me who you are?" she asked. Curiosity and excitement… maybe a hint of danger outweighed any panic she was feeling about her secret rendezvous. He leaned in close again.

"Soon," he whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes…"

Zoe did as he asked and closed her eyes. She felt the brief heat as his lips touched the back of her neck and then he tensed.

"Zoe!" Rose's voice called from across the square.

Zoe's eyes snapped open, seeing Rose crossing the lawn with Frederick Dean in tow. Footsteps on the gazebo floor retreated and Zoe spun around to see nothing but a silhouette disappearing around the corner where Anslie Hall was.

"Wait!" Zoe called, but it was too late. He was gone.

Zoe sighed and turned back to Rose, who was coming up the steps, an excited smile on her face. "Was that him, Zoe? Was that your secret date?"

Zoe shrugged. "I couldn't even tell you. I didn't see him."

Rose frowned. "Well, he was tallish with… umm… a mask on?" She sighed, disappointed. "Sorry, I didn't really get a good look."

Zoe smiled. "It's alright. My timing in this town has never been right. Can't expect it to start magically working out now."

"But it will work out," Rose protested. She interlaced her fingers with Frederick's and smiled looking from him to Zoe. "I know it will, Zoe."

The doctor nodded reassuringly. "You two go have some fun, okay?"

"Aren't you coming?" Rose asked, worriedly. "There's still time for him to tell you who he is. He did go inside after all."

Zoe considered the idea for a moment. "I just need a minute." She sighed. "Besides, can't let this beautiful dress go to waste."

Rose hugged Zoe giddily. "You have to tell me who it is!" she said, whispering into the doctor's ear.

"You got it," Zoe replied. She watched as Rose and Frederick walked hand in hand into Anslie Hall.

Zoe considered the alternative. Considered taking off her mask and heading home. She wondered briefly if her mystery date would care that she wasn't there. Wondered if he would come looking for her at home, seek her out and reveal himself. But that's when Wade's words ran through her head again- the incessant mocking of her serious life and the fact that she wasn't as carefree as he was. She didn't even know if he would be there, but she decided that she would prove him wrong. She would show him that not only could she have a good time, but she could do it without ruining the off-the-wall traditions of the town.

Besides, she had promised Lavon she would be there. Although from the look of things the night before with Lemon, he would probably be fine without her. Zoe did have to admit that Lavon had been right about him doing a lot for her. She could only imagine how much of it was against his will, or at least his nature. She had, however, been very appreciative of the friend he had been to her, and Zoe hadn't exaggerated that he was her best friend in Bluebell. Heck, maybe even her best friend period. And that was something she couldn't risk losing.

"Big Z!" Lavon called, spotting her at the gazebo.

_Speak of the devil_, Zoe thought. She crossed the distance to meet him. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Did he show?" Lavon asked, intrigued. "Who was it?"

Zoe frowned. "He did show. But apparently he's easily spooked by fifteen year olds, because he high-tailed it that way as soon as Rose showed up," she answered, hooking her thumb behind her to indicate where the mystery man had gone.

"And you didn't see him?"

"Not exactly," Zoe said with a shiver at the memory. "Anyway, I bet you're excited, right?" She asked, changing the subject.

He nodded. "And I'm glad you're here," Lavon said. He extended his arm to Zoe and she looped hers through his. "Now let's go find your secret admirer," he grinned.

* * *

An hour into the dance and still no one had revealed themselves to Zoe. She had circled the entire place at least twice, but no one had spoken up. Now, she floated across the dance floor with Lavon, forcing herself not to give up on the mystery man for the time being. She glanced around once more and was surprised to see Wade, George and Judson standing near each other.

"Well that's awkward," she said quietly.

"What is?" Lavon questioned.

"It's like 'Zoe Hart this is your southern love life' in here," she replied, gesturing to the men. "All we need is Wade's brother and you've got all my many botched, dysfunctional attempts at romance since I've been here."

Lavon laughed. "You get around girl," he said with a grin. "Four men in one year… that's kind of unheard of here in Bluebell."

"Don't go spreading word that I'm a hussy or anything now," Zoe sighed. "Jesse was a half date; Judson was a 4 date fizzle. Wade was…." she paused, catching his eye as the butterflies in her stomach danced again. "A mistake," she averted her eyes and sighed. "And George and I have only been out twice. And only kissed a few times." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously- I'm the poster child for romantic dysfunction."

Lavon shook his head. "You just need to be willing to let the walls down, Zo," he said, before twirling her.

Zoe hadn't noticed Wade approach, and she was surprised to find him standing so close after her spin. "Hey Lavon, doc…" He paused. "I have someone here waitin' for the Mayor," he flashed his signature smirk. "Said she won't come in unless you're by her side."

Lavon nodded and dropped Zoe's hand. "Sorry Z," he said with a shrug. "And don't forget what I said about the walls." Lavon said to Zoe, and then he was gone.

Zoe tensed as Wade moved in close, invading her personal space and wrapping an arm around her, resting a hand on the small of her back. "We don't have to dance," she offered, avoiding his eyes.

Wade's hold on her didn't budge when she attempted to step back. He held her carefully, but close enough to tell her that he wasn't going to let her go. "Nice dress," he replied, taking a moment to rake his eyes over what he could see of her body considering their closeness.

"Th-thanks," Zoe answered quietly. She cleared her throat. "I…uh… didn't think you'd be here."

Wade shrugged. "Town event," he said dismissively. Zoe tried to focus on the room, which was spinning quickly by. She tried to keep her mind in the present and not on that night in her room. She tried to force herself not to recall the way his hands felt exploring every inch of her. "You okay, Doc?" Wade asked, giving her a curious look.

Zoe cleared her throat again. "Perfect," she answered. She hated feeling so conflicted about George and Wade. Hated feeling something for both of them. Why couldn't it just be easy? Date someone, see where it goes? Why did she have to feel so caught up with both of them? George caught her eye now from across the room. Sweet, secure, amazing George, who as Wade had mentioned so many times was the 'golden boy' of the town. He had everything Zoe always thought she wanted. But she couldn't deny that she felt something for Wade as well. Her relationship with Wade was about as dysfunctional as they come, but still there was something about the way he tested her, about the way he pushed her. He was everything she wasn't. And that meant Wade had something to offer her that George never could.

"Hey doc," Wade said, waving a hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, focusing her eyes on his.

"I said the song's over." They had stopped dancing and he removed his hand from her back.

"Oh," she replied sheepishly. "Sorry." She took a step back and released his hand. Zoe met Wade's eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"No sweat, Zoe," he replied, coolly. She looked at him curiously then, surprised at him using her name. Usually it was 'Doc' or 'Dr. Hart'. Very rarely did he call her by her first name. He gave her a quick smile and turned on his heel and walked away.

Zoe released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The whole town was shocked at the sight of Lavon Hayes with Lemon Breeland, holding hands as they entered the dance hall. After Zoe's dance- half with Lavon and half with Wade, she found her way off the dance floor, opting instead for the title of wall flower as she waited for her mystery date to make his move… again. She wasn't sure why he had run off earlier at the gazebo, but now Zoe found herself scanning the crowd waiting to catch an eye. So far she had been mistaken for someone named Ella twice (by the same guy) but her mystery man had yet to identify himself. Thankfully, most masks weren't concealing enough that she couldn't still figure out who everyone was. She had bumped into Addie and her husband and if Zoe was as keen as she suspected, she was pretty sure Annabeth was headed her way.

"Zoe?" the other girl questioned after approaching. "It's me, Annabeth," she lifted her mask to prove it.

"I know it's you, Annabeth," Zoe replied with a smile. "I was with you when you picked out that dress, remember?"

Annabeth looked down and blushed before securing her mask again. "Oh right," she paused. "Did you see Lemon and the Mayor?" Annabeth asked in a hushed tone.

Zoe nodded. "I think they look good together." She may have started as Lavon's back up date, but Zoe wasn't going to be part of trash-talking his relationship with Lemon. Even if she would never understand it.

Annabeth sighed. "I do too, I guess," she drawled. "I just thought it would be me goin' after the Mayor. He's so dreamy."

"Guess you missed your chance," Zoe said sympathetically. There were very few people who knew about Lemon's indiscretions, and even fewer still that knew that her relationship with Lavon went back further than a few weeks.

"So, where's your mystery guy? Get sick of him already?" Annabeth asked, looking around.

Zoe shook her head. "The opposite, I think." She frowned. "I was supposed to meet him at the gazebo at dark. When he showed up, Rose was on her way over with Frederick Dean and the mystery guy ran away before I could see who he was."

Annabeth made a face. "Anyone scared away that easily by teenagers is someone you shouldn't be gettin' involved with if you ever want kids, Zo."

"Kids?" Zoe sputtered, almost spitting out the sip of champagne she'd just taken. It burned her nose and throat as it went down. "Who said anything about kids?" she asked, coughing. "I'd be content seeing the guy's face at this point."

Annabeth raised her brows in excitement. "Looks like you might get your wish," she gestured to the other side of the room where George seemed to be making his way very pointedly in their direction.

"This next song is a special request for…" the DJ paused and the microphone crackled for a moment. His voice was confused when he spoke again. "Well, why don't you tell me?" The introduction started playing through the loud speakers as George stopped in front of Zoe. "Ladies, if this is your song, you'll know," The DJ finished up right before the soft country crooner began to sing.

"May I have this dance?" George asked, reaching for Zoe's hand.

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Zoe wrapped her hands around George's neck as they began swaying to the music.

"So, are you glad you came to at least one Bluebell tradition?" George asked, his voice soothing in her ear. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder, but considering the freshness of everything with Lemon and Lavon, she wasn't sure it was the best idea. She sighed instead of answering. Why did she and George always seem to second guess everything?

"I'd be happier if my mystery date would just tell me who he is already," she replied quietly.

George pulled back a few inches to see her face. She wondered if it was to gauge her seriousness, but she was in fact serious. "Mystery date?" He asked, looking more confused than when she'd told him she was staying in Bluebell on the day he was supposed to marry Lemon.

Well, so much for that theory. "It wasn't you?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

George shook his head. They continued to sway in silence for a moment, spinning in small circles around the dance floor. Zoe caught a flash of someone disappearing through the door into the night and it reminded her of how her mystery date had disappeared earlier around the corner when she'd been in the gazebo.

_Her love's like rain on a tin roof_

The words filtered over the loud speakers and Zoe froze. The melody. She had replayed it over and over in her head so many times the last few days that she would recognize it anywhere. It was the song. From the night of the storm with Wade.

_Sweet song of a summertime storm  
And the way that it moves you  
Like a melody of passion raging on  
And then it's gone._

Zoe searched George's eyes and knew once and for all what she needed to do. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and whispered "Sorry," before dashing off.

She had to find Wade. And she had to do it now. The lyrics played over and over in her mind now. And bit by bit, everything seemed to fall into place. The way Wade had acted that night so many weeks ago. It was because of her; because of how he thought she would react. The way he had tensed in bed after humming the song. The memories flooded her mind again and it was like one punch to her gut after another. _And then it's gone_. The next morning at the Rammer Jammer where he'd told her it had just been one night and nothing more. He wasn't afraid of himself leaving; he was afraid of Zoe leaving, of moving on, leaving him. And so, he did what any man trained in womanizing would do. He cut his losses and dumped her before she could dump him. _And then it's gone._ The words were seared in her brain. It couldn't be gone yet. She couldn't let it.

Zoe scanned the crowd but found no sign of Wade. The song dedication. The mystery date. It had all been Wade. She had just been too blind to see it.

Finally, her eyes landed on Lavon and she quickly rushed to his side, barely registering the look of sheer confusion on Lemon Breeland's face.

"Lavon, where's Wade?" Zoe asked frantically.

"He left."

"Left?"

Lavon nodded. "Saw you dancin' with George an' figured he'd lost his shot after all." Lavon paused, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to say what was on the tip of his tongue. "It was him, you know."

Zoe sighed; she couldn't believe she had unintentionally hurt Wade like that. "I know," she said with a frown. She picked up her skirt and ran for the door. She paused only briefly to see George still standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring after her and then she disappeared into the darkness.

She made her way into the street and stared in the direction of the plantation. Sure enough, she could see his silhouette several hundred feet in front of her. She ran straight for him, yelling his name as she drew closer.

"WADE!" she called, feeling her breath huff with the exertion of running in the dress and heels.

He stopped and turned, but she couldn't make out any of his features in the darkness. Zoe slowed when she nearly reached him and stopped just a few feet from where he stood, mask now removed, tie loosened and hair tousled like he'd been frustrated and running his hands through it.

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked harshly.

"The song," she replied. "From the night of the storm."

"What in the heck are you talkin' about?" Wade's brow furrowed. "You said you didn't know it," he replied dismissively.

Zoe smiled and nodded. "But I knew it meant something."

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, doc."

Zoe scoffed. "I know it was you. The mask. The note. The gazebo. I can't believe you were going to just leave and not say anything."

Wade frowned. Even in the darkness his eyes sparked with mischief. But there was a hint of sadness in them now. "You looked happy enough. I know my odds compared with George."

"That's it, isn't it?" She asked. "This whole time it's been because of George."

"Well, not entirely," he replied. Zoe was glad for the moment of honesty, no matter how small. "You said it yourself, Zoe. Girls like you don't end up with guys like me."

"How would you know?" she argued. "You never even tried."

"Try?" Wade scoffed. "How many times did I have to ask you out or tell you that I like you? I went searchin' for snakes for you, made gumbo for you," he was yelling now. "I tracked down ghosts and goats and… and…" He paused. "And then, right when I had you, I gave you up so you could follow your heart. What the hell more do you need me to do! How many more ways should I have tried?"

Zoe stared at him blankly. Wade shook his head. "Forget it," he said and turned.

She stood dumbfounded, watching him walk away. All of that- it had all been for her? To show her how he felt? There was a voice screaming inside her head that she should have always known. That she did always know. Somehow- despite George and Judson and Jesse- she knew all along that it was Wade. She should have suspected that the mask had been him. After all, Lavon had told her about the gumbo. It only made sense that Wade would do something sweet behind her back and follow it up with something bone headed.

He had gotten several feet away before she snapped out of it. "Wade!" she called again. This time he stopped and tensed but didn't turn around.

"You're wrong," she said plainly.

He let out a snide laugh and turned halfway back. "What else is new, doc?"

Zoe quirked a brow and gave him half of a smile. "You don't even want to know why?"

Wade sighed. "Sure," he replied and rolled his eyes. "Please. Tell me why I'm wrong this time."

"I wasn't following my heart before," the words were quiet, barely above a whisper. For a moment she wasn't sure he'd actually heard her. And then she blinked and he was there. He didn't even hesitate. He crashed his lips to hers in a feverish desire. Her hands locked around him automatically, fingers exploring the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him close to her. And it was like the last six weeks never happened. All of the arguing and avoiding was a memory in the blink of an eye. Wade pressed himself closer and she felt like she needed every inch of him against her. Her heart raced and her mind quit working. She couldn't remember anything but his hands and his smile and his kiss. Of the heat of his skin against hers, the rush of emotion when he pulled her close, the butterflies that danced in her stomach every time he connected his lips to hers.

They broke away briefly, both panting for breath and he looked her in the eye and said, "For once, I'm ok with being wrong." He grinned before she pressed her lips to his once more.

* * *

A/N: So... shout out to all my Zade fans. I'm with ya lovelies! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel... So if you'd be up for it... let me know! Thanks again for reading and sticking it out (even through the Zoe/George parts...) You're the best!

P.S. The song was _Rain On A Tin Roof_ by Little Big Town... I just LOVE this song. And when I heard it for the first time, the bedroom scene that I wrote as a flashback was the first thing that came to my mind.


End file.
